


Absence

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daylight is a torment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com).

It— _the sun_ — seems almost a figment of imagination when he touches her. 

_Daylight is a torment. Daylight is merely a mask, a kind filter for filth._ She closes her eyes at the feel of his breath against her neck, even as her stomach turns.

Unholy promises leak into her ear, and his very fingertips seem to cancel any promise of _light_. She fixates on the moon as he touches her, eyes locked on that bright swell in a black sky.

 _I’m sorry_ , she thinks, as darkness floods her. _I’m so sorry,_

She tells the demon all of their secrets.


End file.
